Abyssomega
Type - Aquatic Special Move - Poseidon Wave Attribute - Water Power Level - 400 Planet - Almatross Partner - Chris Henderson Abyssomega, Sea Serpent was a just a monster who feeds on hydranium, plant that grows in the deepest parts of Almatross' seas. Even though Almatross is home to alot of Flying monsters it is also home to alot of Underwater monsters such as Abyssomega, Killfish, Juggernaut, etc. Almatross unlike the other planets are very peaceful and nature loving because of all the beasts that live in there, its like a jungle planet. Abyssomega is one of the strongest of all in Almatross due to its special move Poseidon Wave which is actually the ability given to him by Poseidon himself. Abyssomega was just roaming around the ocean looking for hydranium when suddenly the Banishing Beam banishes him to an unknown realm which happens to be our realm earth. He was banished to the Pacific Ocean where he battled other monsters from other planet who were trying to kill him. He lost to a Nexus and was washed up in the beaches where Chris' Mother was hiding from the war. Then a bright light showed up and said "There is no way to stop you all but there is a way to keep you all" then a flash of light appeared so bright. All the monsters started to become cards and new ones were formed, Spell cards, and was scattered around the world. Some of the monsters who did not survive the war just dissapeared. Abyssomega was very injured while he was just lying on the beach. Chris' Mother saw that Abyssomega had a small open wound but it was really painful. Chris' Mother had a aiding kit and she knows how to treat an open wound. Chris' mother was just a teen ager when this happened. She bravely went out of her hiding place and aid Abyssomega. Abyssomega roared at her and gave her a look that made her afraid of him but she still helped him even if she was afraid. while the wound was all cover up and the bleeding stopped, Abyssomega had a threatening look to her. Then a Syntopian showed up and it tried to attack Chris' mother, Hellen. Abyssomega protected her and bashed the monster with its tail until it retreated. Abyssomega now knows that Hellen is a friend. and protected her like he protected his planet. After the light Hellen saw Abyssomega turned into a card and she took care of it like it was a priceless treasure. When she married Dr. Henderson and gave birth to Chris she still had the card of Abyssomega and its Special card Poseidon Wave. many years later Chris is now a 10 year old, Hellen had an heart attack and was sent to the emergy room. sitting next to her bed was Dr. Henderson and Chris and they were crying and praying that she will be ok. She said to Chris "Chris take this card its Abyssomega, he will protect you like he did to me. Take it and forever protect it no matter what happens he will always be by your side and you by his, I love you son." and after that...she passed away. Chris was depressed all through his life after that, his father too but he needed to do work so he kept on researching on how to free Lucifer without anyone knowing. In the funeral, when Chris finished his speech about her mother, Abyssomega's card suddenly shine bright blue and roared and a voice was heard saying "Hellen, you protected me now I protect your son". then the light disappeared and everyone did not see anything because the light was so bright but Chris was not affected, he saw that Abyssomega was talking to Hellen's spirit. a few months later. Chris was asked to deliver a gift to his cousin's birthday so he ride his bike and went to his cousin. On the way a mysterious van was following him then another van pulled up in front of him trapping him, suddenly a group of kidnappers showed up and tried to kidnap Chris but the card floated and everyone was shocked that a monster appeared the size of a trailer and so the kidnappers retreated in fear and the monster returned to a card. The monster was Abyssomega and when Chris was asking what just happened, the card spoke to him saying "You're mother did the same a long time ago now I return the favor by doing the same to you" Chris was stunned because the card talked as if it was alive, every knew that the monsters disappeared when they turned into cards. Chris and Abyssomega then later on started being friends but Chris kept the secret that Abyssomega can talk because if it got out, people will start to panic again. a few years later. Chris is now a 16 year old and he was just in the park with noone around and he was talking to Abyssomega, Abyssomega then told Chris that there was something odd about his father like something in his actions seems not right. He felt a energy around him, a evil energy. Chris decided to talk to Ban and the others and in some reason all of their cards can talk. They went to Dr. Henderson's laboratory, his worker said that Dr. Henderson is in his lab for about the whole day and he said that something changed in him so Chris and the others went to his Lab. Before they entered the room they heard Dr. Henderson talking to someone he said that he had found a way to free Lucifer from the card but he needs alot of M-Energy, energy that monsters produce. Helios was then startled when he heard the name Lucifer and told everyone to go inside and there was caught, Dr. Henderson talking to Lucifer's card and Lucifer said "You've been exposed we need to get out of here". Chris later on tried to talk his dad out of this but Lucifer used some spell to wipe his mind completely and gave him a command of escaping. Chris had no choice but to battle his father, Abyssomega said "I was in charge of protecting this family and now I see it being torn apart I will not let this happen!" he and Lucifer fought in an extreme battle but in the end Lucifer won and he and Dr. Henderson disappeared and noone heard from him since. Chris was then devasted to see another of his family disappear, he said "I'm all alone now.." Abyssomega then said "No Chris, there still a chance to save your father besides your not alone, you still got me and your friends by side" then Chris remembered his mother's last words about always being beside Abyssomega and so he is set to find his father and stop him from freeing the God of Evil, Lucifer from his card and this is where the adventure of Zenon begins.